


Before

by samskeyti



Category: I Lucifer - Glen Duncan, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: poetry_fiction, Ficlet, Gen, Internal Monologue, Lucifer - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calm before the fall. A test piece for Lucifer is Moriarty-Moriarty is Lucifer fic. (So, technically 1/?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> For the poetry_fiction July Comment Fic prompt:
> 
> _More than one prophet  
>  has left this tangle of lanes  
> while everything topples above him and he becomes someone else._  
>    
> \- Yehuda Amichai

Why stop at striving for good when you could be grand? And what’s the point of it all when a god stops being vengeful? The boss’s cheek-slapped son’d have them all in anger management and _hell_ yes, it’d be every bit the bore that you’d imagine. When you stop being overarching and capricious, there’s really nothing left to do with one’s hands.

He wants to snap glass into perfect tiny points, see how fine he can go. See if he can cut without leaving blood. 

See if he can snatch the world from under their noses. Make the after-image linger in the clay-dense mass they’d call a brain, see how long before the smoke clears, till they realise they’re in a vacuum, all of them. _Poof._

See if he can do nothing and make them watch. It’s there he could be better. (He’s restless. He yells.)

Jesus (oh, he’ll use that to their faces now, just to watch them almost-not react. Gabriel’s his favourite, bitter, and so transparent.) _Jesus_ , no one wrote a symphony to keep the neighbours happy.


End file.
